LUCIFER season 5
by Lucinda1992
Summary: Relive Lucifer and Chloe's last moment together, and who knows where it's going next. For anyone who's left obsessed with the story at the end of season 4 and wants a little bridging and imagination before the next season comes out. Rated M for future chapters. Reviews are encouraging for future writing 3
1. Chapter 1

LUCIFER CHAPTER 1

Chloe walked slowly into Lucifer's penthouse, she could see him outside on the balcony. Her fingers felt numb, she wasn't even sure what powers were forcing her legs to walk closer to him. Her heart was racing, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lucifer felt electric to her, she could practically feel him vibrating as he stood, back facing her. She willed herself not to approach him, she could feel the beginnings of tears threatening to break her otherwise impassive face. She couldn't accept what she knew was about to happen.

She took a steadying breath, "So… Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel, so you know… its over."

Another shaky breath, "Isn't it?... Over?" Bile was forming in the back of her throat. She swallowed.

He turned to face her slowly, "I'd say yes Detective but I'd be lying, and we both know I don't do that," he was facing her now, eyes terrifyingly big, endlessly black. "Tonight we won but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now the demons know I have no intention of returning they'll continue to defy me, it's only a matter of time before they come back to earth, who knows where or next, or maybe they'll just come back for Charlie… or, maybe you." His gaze was intense, the pit in her stomach only grew stronger. He wouldn't… couldn't leave her… could he?

"I see… so what are you saying?" Chloe asked, twining her fingers nervously. Lucifer's eyes dipped down briefly, noticing the gesture before darting back up.

"I have to go back," he said bleakly, he knew there was no point in niceties. The Detective would understand… she had to.

Chloe could feel her eyes beginning to burn, tears betraying her, displaying the ever present ripping, burning, and bubbling in her gut, "So for how long, like a-a couple weeks, or you know a month or…"

"You were right about the prophecy… we did get it wrong." His voice trembled, but he pressed forward, "It's about Hell coming to earth and we may have stopped it now but for how long? I need to keep them contained, they must have a king." Lucifer clenched his fists, the overwhelming feeling of pain creeping into his chest as he watched her beautiful blue eyes glaze over with redness, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. It felt like a million knives piercing his heart all at once.

"No, no," Chloe laughed, a very small, hollow laugh.

"No… no, see this, this is what I meant Lucifer you can't leave me!" Panic began to grip her, her lungs burnt with every breath, her mind frantic… desperate for the right words, "Listen I'm so sorry how I acted when I first saw your face. I... it was stupid and, and… please don't go. Chloe felt her heart exploding in her chest, how could she be so stupid? How could she have not told him sooner?

"I… I love you. I love you! Please don't leave!" She knew she was probably yelling it at him but she didn't care, she bawled her fists until her fingernails dug into her skin. Her mouth was trembling, her pulse racing, deafening, the unavoidable loss of this wonderful, amazing creature out of her life was unbearable, unthinkable.

Lucifer was suddenly grateful for the rail at his back, as he feared that without it, he may have fallen. He took a shaking breath, for a moment the inhale sounded ludicrous, like a small, ironic laugh. He felt his own eyes glaze with tears. Every knife digging into his chest felt endlessly long, piecing his very core like ice and fire all together in one, tormenting him. The women he loved so desperately finally loved him back… but he must leave. He must.

Lucifer reached out a hand and slowly brushed the tears from Chloe's cheek, "See we were wrong about something else in the prophecy, my first love was never Eve," he leaned in closer to her, his heart pounding in his throat. He cupped her face so gently, her skin so so soft, "It was you Chloe… it always has been."

Chloe felt his lips close in on hers. The kiss was firm, but gentle. He smelt faintly of sweat, some sort of intoxicating musk like cedar wood and tobacco leaves, and his tongue of whiskey… the remnants of a drink he must have had before she arrived.

Heat rose in her face, her chest, deep her in her belly. Her lips on fire. The kiss felt like it slowed time, and yet all too soon she felt him pull away.

Tearing his lips from hers felt like a cruel joke, he had kissed many, many women… none of them felt as earth shattering, as all consuming, as a kiss from his Detective. Shaking, he backed away from her, just far enough.

Their fingers slide apart, and Chloe could feel with every slippery second that he was about to leave her for good,"Please… don't go."

Right as her heart began to shatter, she watched, awestruck, as two absolutely beautiful white wings flashed into existence behind Lucifer's back. He looked so picturesque, and she may have even called him angelic if it weren't for the heart wrenching look of torment on his otherwise perfect face.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

She couldn't look. If Hell existed somewhere other than in this moment, she didn't believe it. A gush of wind swept the hair from her face and when she dared open her eyes, the love of her life was gone.

And she felt nothing but emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – Pray for the Wicked

Lucifer clenched the arm rests of his throne, small pieces of ash floating about him. He had only just arrived in Hell, and yet as he sat anchored to the molten rock beneath him he felt it had been an eternity already. Chloe's heartbroken face swam in his vision, threatening tears.

"Lucifer!" He heard voices, many voices chanting.

"Lucifer! Lucifer!" He spared a glance downward and there at the bottom of his towering throne stood a crowd of demons swarming on the ground towards the pillared structure he sat upon. They stood so far down they looked like swarming ants. Anger flared in his chest like a whip. Resentment. Yes… yes hatred for the demons that depended on his rule felt so much better, so much more familiar.

"You've been busy, my fiendish friends," Lucifer said bitingly, he spoke with a normal volume, he knew they would be able to hear him even though they seemed a far distance.

"Our King…" one of the voices rose above the others, "we have missed you." Lucifer rubbed his temples infuriatingly, Chloe begging him not to leave still ringing in his ears… making him sick.

"Tell me, Krosse," Lucifer began, his eyes flashing bright red, a rage filled chuckle escaping his lips, "what have you all been up to whilst daddy's been away?"

—-

Chloe lie awake, alone in her bed. Trixie was safe over at Dan's place, giving her some much needed space. Her eyes brunt, tears still staining her pillow case. It seemed vaguely odd to her that she still had tears left to cry, the last time she felt like this her dad had passed away.

And there it was again. Alone. Abandoned.

A fresh wave of anger and despair washed over her. How could he leave? How could he barge into her life so unexpectedly, force her to fall in love with his ridiculous charm, and then leave like the asshat she pegged him as when they first met?

Chloe took a deep, rattling breath. She knew deep down that wasn't true. She was so overwhelmingly proud of him, but the sting of his departure was blurring the silver lining. Angel, turned Devil, turned Angel again? A small chuckle burst through her lips through the tears, only Lucifer could take such a convoluted, torturous, and unnecessarily difficult path to redemption. Love swelled in her chest, making her whole body ache. She curled into herself, trying desperately to sleep, not to feel anymore.

Something moved in the dark.

Chloe snapped up, gun already pointed in the corner of her room.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice raspier than she would like. Fear suddenly trickled down her spine as she remembered there could be more in her room than just a human. The lamp in the corner ignited, blinding her.

"Where is he?" Maze demanded, her voice cold, sitting in the armchair across from Chloe.

Chloe blinked furiously, lowering her gun.

"Gone." She stated, her voice hoarse. She went to turn away from Maze before catching a glimpse of fire in her eyes.

"Where. Is. He?" Maze enunciated slowly, her voice clipped on each word. Chloe turned back to face her and straightening up in her bed, still wearing her dirt covered clothing of the night at the Mayan club.

"He went back." Chloe said, her voice slowly returning. Maze stared at Chloe, took in the tear tracks down her dirt covered face.

She wasn't lying.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed, chucking the lamp across the room with heat and fury. She screamed so loud it hurt, her throat burnt and hoarse, hands on her knees.

Chloe jumped out of bed, half out of fear, half to comfort her.

"Maze, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Chloe approached Mazes frozen figure cautiously, gently laying a hand on her back. A growl escaped Mazes lips, "That bastard! He promised!" Tears streamed down her face faster than she could wipe them away. Chloe gently maneuvered her to the edge of the bed where they sat down.

"He promised!" She whispered again in despair, fighting the urge to smash everything in the room. Damn Linda and her behavioural therapy bullshit!

"What did he promise, Maze?" Chloe asked, cautiously rubbing her back, her own tears threatening to return.

"That he wouldn't abandon me here without him. I thought he was going to before, when Amenadiel and Lucifer were going to take their mom back to heaven…" she trailed off at Chloe's lost expression. "Never mind, obviously you two never got around to talking details." That was another knife in Chloe's gut, she had been so wrapped up in how to deal with Lucifer's devil face she lost the opportunity to ask him the billions of questions she had about, well, everything.

"He had to, Maze." Chloe whispered, more to herself than to her friend.

"And you believe that?" Maze scoffed, throwing Chloes hand off her. She headed towards the door, awkwardly trying to right the lamp she had thrown at the wall. "Lucifer is selfish, if he went back, he wanted to."

"You're wrong." Chloe said, eyes hard.

Maze turned slowly to glance at her, then left without another word.

Chloe sat uncomfortably in her room, on her bed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, and there was only one ridiculous place she could think to go.

—

The pew benches she leaned into cut into her knees. She felt ridiculous, hiding her face in the dim light of the church. _God?_ She felt ludicrous. What shall she ask? That he forgive his wayward son for leading an entire rebellion against him, so that she— Chloe Decker, could find happiness with her true love?

"Having trouble, my child?" Chloe started, her little experience with pastors having not gone quite so well. She looked up quickly from her hands and saw a kind face, an elderly man with a short golden-white beard and crinkled, warm brown eyes.

"Um, yeah I suppose," she chuckled nervously. "It's been a while, and ah, I'm here for a friend."

"Ah, I see, so what seems to be the problem?" He approached her gently, sitting beside her.

"Well, um, Father. I'm not sure if He would forgive… my friend," she ended lamely, feeling heat rise to her face. The older man reached a hand out gently and squeezed hers. "Well, we must also pray for the wicked." He smiled kindly at her, with humour in his eyes. He rose and began to walk away.

"Have a wonderful evening, Chloe."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, reviews and likes are always appreciated and incentive for more fun ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – A King Returned

Hell was as dark and bleak as ever. Screams and moans pierced the night. So predictable… so boring. Lucifer trudged sullenly through the corridors, brushing chains and rattling doors with his fingertips as he passed. There was a restless, burning ache of boredom in his chest.

"Well played, _Father_…" He muttered to himself angrily, conjuring a small tin can out of a small puff of black smoke. He crumpled the can in his fist and dropped it on the rocky ground. Repetitive dullness he supposed was meant to be his own personal Hell, his torture room was the whole goddamn plane. Lucifer gave the tin can a good kick down the hallway, a small smirk on his lips as it rattled against the ground. Some stupid human ordinance he still found amusing.

The thought of human interaction on earth still burnt a little hole in his gut. Of course he still had some interaction… with the wretched sort. Lucifer's main appointment down in Hell was to greet all the new comers, find out what makes them tick and assign punishments accordingly which his demon subjects carried out. Most likely why the humans were so impressed with his attention to detail, he mused, it was second nature to him, finding out and remembering the tiniest details. You never know when knowledge of a person will come in handy during torture sessions.

He sorely missed his companions, dare he say he made _friends _during his time up above. A whisper of the Detective's face taunted him from the corners of his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He continued his can kicking along the streets of Hell. It had been nearly 100 years, not that it felt like anything to Lucifer at all, it still felt like yesterday that he left her. Indeed, on earth —and to Chloe— it had probably only been yesterday.

Lucifer passed a familiar door and stopped. it was quiet… too quiet. He approached the door slowly, his fingertips lightly touching the wood, he leaned in, pressing his ear against it. Silence echoed back, until a familiar voice bled through it.

"_Lucifer_…" the voice whispered.

"Right…" Lucifer answered slyly, a grimace crossing his face. "Sorry, Brother, perhaps you can taunt my better self another time." He backed away from the door, a little cold sweat beading down the nape of his neck. Uriel's voice continued to taunt him through the door as he made his way down the hall, vanishing his kicking can with a wave of an elegant hand. _Ugh, _this_ place! _

"Anyone heard of a decorator before?" He bellowed to no one in particular, brushing some grey ash from his impeccable black suit jacket. "This place is always the bloody same, I've been gone for 6 bloody earth years and none of you lot could put together some wretched scenery?"

A couple heads popped out of several different doors, demon faces barely covered in flesh, staring blankly at him.

"My Lord?" One of them inquired sheepishly, cowing slightly as Lucifer glared him down.

"Rhetorical, Squee." Lucifer sighed, rubbing his temples. "Back about your business, all of you." He was finding the presence of the demons quite insufferable. They weren't like the humans, and they certainly weren't like… Maze. Oh Mazey, he imagined she'd be quite peeved by now, having left her behind and all that. He couldn't possibly have pried her away from Linda and the baby.

_That's it!_ Lucifer suddenly cracked a smile, white teeth flashing bright amongst the grey mist. The Doctor, he missed her dreadfully, he had no one to chat with about… well, himself. There must be a way to fill that terrible void, and who better than some of Hell's very own resident psychologists? After all, he knew all the occupants of Hell.

There were some quite famous ones from the earthy plane, and he knew just where to begin.

Lucifer extended his wings, stretching them gingerly. It had been awhile since he popped them out, the gleaming white feathers still mocked him. Lucifer beat his wings hard until his feet lifted off the ground, within seconds he was flying to a particular corner of Hell where the doors stacked one on top of the other in a morbid game of jenga. Lucifer rapped very quickly on a pale beige door, a very ordinary looking piece of wood.

"Hello Doctor! Hello in there!" Lucifer grabbed the door knob and turned. "Let myself self in, shall I?"

Lucifer pushed the door open and a dark room opened before him with a single desk light on.

"Hello, Freud. Long time no… chat." Lucifer smiled, eyes glowing with crimson heat.

—-

"Hey Chloe!" Ella waved the detective over towards a dead body. "Hey girl, how are you doing? Have you seen Luci-" Ella was cut off by a stern glance from Dan. "OK…" she muttered, sitting back down on the ground.

Chloe walked over to the crime scene, business as usual. "What do we got, Ella?" She gestured stiffly at the ligament marks around the victims wrists.

"Victim was Angela Wilkes, 23, bound then stabbed to death, 3 times to be exact." Ella glanced up at Chloe from the fringe of her hair, lowering her voice so Dan couldn't hear. "Listen, is Lucifer on vacation or something? Cause, you know, I've been trying to message him, called him maybe a few… hundred times. He's not answering."

"No, and he won't." Chloe said a little more harshly than she intended. Guilt washed over her at Ella's hurt expression. Chloe sighed, and turned away, she didn't have the patience for this. It was bad enough dealing with her own messed up feelings about Lucifer, let alone having to lie to everyone around her about where he's gone. Gone. Chloe swallowed, the reality of his departure not having set all the way in yet.

"I'll, um, I'll just be back at the precinct when you're finished." Chloe's voice trembled slightly, and she was suddenly glad she had her back to Ella, as redness began to set into the whites of her eyes.

Chloe felt two tiny hands wrap themselves around her from behind, squeezing her tight. "It'll be ok, I'm sure he'll be back before you know it. You guys are cop superstars, can't stop that jazz dance!"

Chloe felt tears roll down her cheeks and squeezed Ellas arms. "Yeah," she choked. "I'm sure." Chloe gently disengaged her and walked away without looking back.

Ella watched Chloe leave and felt a deep sadness, something was going on and she was going to find out what. She turned back to the dead body, Angela's glassy blue eyes staring up at nothingness.

"Lucifer," she whispered, "where did you go?"

"Ella?" A familiar voice startled her, she felt a presence at her back, someone no one else could see.

"We need to talk."

**Chapter 4 coming soon! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Undeserving

"Ray Ray," Ella whispered heatedly, "for the last time, what are you doing here?" She returned her eyes to the large microscope lens back at the lab.

"I know you're busy, Ella, but I need help and I don't know who else to go to." Azrael moved slightly closer to Ella, looking at the evidence over her shoulder.

"I've got lost souls to defend here," Ella said flatly, moving away from her.

"See that's the thing, I do too." Azrael looked at Ella pleadingly, following her around the table.

"Wait, " Ella stopped and glanced at her invisible friend, "like, ghost business? Are there more of you?"

"Uh, sort of—I mean, not really, but kind of?" Ella stared at her unimpressed, an eyebrow raised.

"What the Hell man?"

"Ok, listen…" Azrael took a deep breath, "I need to tell you some stuff… about me, and well, the afterlife in order for you to help me."

"Go on.." Ella said, curious, her work forgotten on the table behind her. Azrael half smiled, an awkward sigh escaping her lips. She ran about the room quickly and closed all the blinds.

"Why are you doing that? No one else can see you." Ella stated, crossing her arms.

"No, but they can see you." Once the room was darkened save for a few desk lamps in the corner of the room Ray Ray stood in front of Ella, a pained look on her face.

"Just… so you know, I never meant to lie to you." Ella shifted uncomfortably.

"Ray Ray, what —"

"My real name isn't Ray Ray…" She said softly, and with a large breath unfurled her large ashen wings, "It's Azrael, I'm not a ghost, and Lucifer's in trouble."

—-

"Right then!" Lucifer began, flopping himself down on large green sofa. "Where to begin?"

"W-who…who are you?" Said a mans frightened voice.

"Well I'm the King of this Godforsaken place, aren't I? Honestly, thought you'd be happy for a little torture-interruptus." Lucifer fluffed a small golden pillow at his side before tucking it under his head.

"Now, Doctor, tell me… It appears I'm in charge of my own fate and all that. I've managed to get my wings back, my _proper_ wings that is." He swallowed loudly, remembering the bat -like wings he adorned before leaving earth. "Yet I still have my devil face, well, of sorts I suppose." Lucifer smiled as his eyes glowed red, though he hadn't been fully able to bring about his monstrous appearance. "So I need help, my incestuous friend, so I can—" Lucifer was interrupted by the sound of sobbing. He turned to glance at the older man with the long square beard, but he was not looking at Lucifer. Instead, the man was staring at the corner where the single desk lamp illuminated a small figure, a child. The child was crying, slumped over a body wearing a grey pant suit with a red undershirt.

"Help!" The boy sobbed into his fathers coat sleeve. "Help! Please, I didn't mean to!"

Freud approached the boy, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't help that you're bad, child." Freud began. Lucifer waved his hand impatiently and the scene stopped, everyone frozen except himself and the Doctor.

"Hello! Patient waiting over here! It's almost like you _want_ to be tortured." Lucifer scoffed, unimpressed.

Freud looked at him, confused. "W-who, who are you?"

"Apparently no one of importance." Lucifer shook his head, leaping up from the sofa, "Enjoy your eternal damnation."

"W-wait! Come back! Where am I?" Freud yelled after Lucifer, but the Devil had already walked out of the door. _Well that was a bloody waste_, he thought, he should have known, when he appointed Freud that punishment he knew he would be stuck in it for a very long time. He needed someone a little less… consumed. Lucifer's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound sobbing, but the pitch sounded familiar, like he had just heard it.

"That can't be…" Lucifer approached a new door, where the sobbing grew louder, there was shouting. He opened the door slowly. A couple were screaming at each other in a gloomily lit kitchen, the man advanced on the women, the same man that lay dead on the floor in the room just a few steps away.

"How dare you!" He bellowed in his wife's face, striking her with the back of his hand. The woman crumpled to the ground, clutching her face.

"Stop! Richard, please!" She moaned into her hands.

"I should kill you, you stupid —"

"_Stop_!" A young boy screamed and suddenly the father groaned, a knife protruding from his back.

The man fell, the boy sobbed, and before Lucifer could wave his hand, the scene was set up again.

"Enough." He said, voice deep, rumbling. The scene suddenly vanished, and the boy was left. He looked up at Lucifer, large blue eyes brimming with tears.

"What's your name, child?" Lucifer asked, walking into the room.

"S-Sam." The child whimpered, brushing the tears from his eyes, he looked about 6 years old. "W-where are my parents? I did a bad thing." The child continue to cry, sandy blonde hair glowing in the dim light.

"No… no you didn't." Lucifer said softly, approaching the child, hand hovering over his head uncertainly.

"Come, you don't belong here. This is not your guilt to bear." The boy rose uncertainly, then suddenly grasped Lucifers legs tightly, sobbing furiously into his pants. Lucifer winced slightly, trying to pry the boy away.

"B-b-but the D-Doctor s-s-said I was bad. It's my f-fault!" The boy continued to cry.

"Oh… child." Lucifer gingerly placed his hand on the boys head.

"Is there a problem, my Lord?" One of the demons suddenly appeared around the corner of the door, long fingers creeping around the door frame.

"You bloody well bet there is!" Lucifer hissed at the demon, a blaze in his eyes. "What in the world is this child doing down here?"

"Well, my Lord, he showed up here, babbling about killing his father." The demon said, a cruel smile playing at his lips.

"Since when have I _ever _entertained the idea of a child residing in Hell?" Lucifer raged, his voice growing deep. "You all bloody well know we do not keep the lost souls of those who do not deserve their gilt… we send them up!"

"Well —I —you, you haven't been here in a very long time, " the demon replied, a frown settling on his face "Sire." He added at Lucifers intense gaze.

"So what? I leave for a few centuries and you all decide kidnapping is the appropriate measure? I mean," Lucifer laughed a hollow, cruel laugh, "you're not the brightest bunch I know, but following rules that have been in place for a millennia should not be that difficult!"

The child continued to cling to Lucifers leg, quietly watching the exchange, uneasy.

The demon grimaced, bearing his teeth at Lucifer. "As you wish, _Sire_." He reached a long arm out to grab the child when Lucifer maneuvered Sam behind him.

"I'll take him to the gate, you useless—" Lucifer stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Leave me be." He grabbed the child and lifted him onto his hip, brushing angrily past the demon.

"_Honestly_." He muttered angrily, holding the boy to his chest as he extended his wings and took flight. The demon watched his King leave with the boy, hatred simmering in his chest. His black eyes swimming with contempt.

Perhaps Lucifer wasn't the same King he used to be.

**Please R&R! Happy Reading!**


End file.
